


fandom Horses 2020 - визитка

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Horses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020
Comments: 21
Kudos: 83
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	fandom Horses 2020 - визитка

Добро пожаловать на очередной межвидовой старт в КСК "Все наши"!  
Вашему вниманию будут представлены:

Выступление команды олимпийских видов спорта, замечательные ребята.

Во-первых, у нас прекрасная выездка. Правда, они распродали своих коней в страны, которые хотя бы на олимпиаду пускают под своим флагом, чтобы у бедняг был шанс. Зато очень красиво сидят на стульях. Прекрасные ребята, мы их держим.

  


Конкуристы у нас большие специалисты по популяризации спорта среди населения. Выставки, презентации, шоу — всё на них. Мы, конечно, стараемся, чтобы они пореже садились на коней, а если такое приключилось — хотя бы никуда не прыгали. Пусть на боевом поле просто покрутятся красиво. А прыгать не надо, в прыжке они только своими конями рекламу на откосах загораживают, особенно когда таранят их с разгону. А так отличные парни, мы их держим.

  


К троеборцам не подходите. Они как раз только что отскакали свой кросс и лежат. Ну да, под столом, а где ещё им лежать после такой дозы алкоголя, спрашивается? Где упали, там и лежат, вечером достанем. Лошадей пока коноводы погуляют. Вообще они хорошие, когда трезвые, но кто ж после такой трассы трезвый останется? Её ж наши конкуристы ставили. А езду выездюки судили...  


Теперь вы поняли, почему наша команда олимпийских видов спорта непобедима.  


  


Выступление очаровательной команды водных эквиподобных. Взгляните!  


  


Вот, например, наши кельпи. В зубы смотреть не надо, что вы, в самом деле, пословиц не знаете? Да, очень любят людей. Особенно детей - говорят, они нежнее. Не верите? Ну как же, поглядите в эти печальные, полные тоски по любви и ласке, глаза! Нет-нет, гладить не стоит, смотрите на расстоянии.

  


Что значит "нет там никакого гиппокампуса"? Есть, он просто нырнул. Вынырнет, конечно - через час-другой. Как он будет выступать? В аквариуме, там вода почище. Пойдемте пока дальше, не будем его смущать.

  


Выступление команды смешанных форм, единственной в мире - потому что больше нигде не смогли собрать всю эту разношерстную компанию в одном месте.  


  


Кентавры у нас почетные завсегдатаи. Как они выступают мы, правда, не знаем - до сих пор они участвовали только в банкетах по случаю окончания соревнований - но ребята опытные, надежные.

  


Это не девушка, это кобыла. Стойте, подождите, не спешите защищать честь дамы, я отнюдь не хамлю! Обратите внимание на тень. То-то же! Думаете, почему она появляется только ночью? Именно, без света ее сложнее раскусить. Есть, правда, еще кое-какие признаки... Но не будем забегать вперед.

  


А это родной брат-близнец предыдущей красавицы. Как говорится, найтмар - это не только красивая шкурка, но и большой штраф от пожарной инспекции. Именно поэтому выступать он будет в пруду, откуда мы вытащим гиппокампуса. Надеюсь, хоть что-то можно будет увидеть из-за испаряющейся воды.

  


Пегасы у нас тоже частые гости. Хотелось бы верить, что к этому разу их всадники все-таки выучили, чем отличается прыжок от полета, и не будут задавать вопросов, почему они в отдельном зачете.

Итак, располагайтесь поудобнее на трибунах, мы начинаем! Старт первого вида испытаний будет дан 18.07.2020.  
Болеем за наших!  


  



End file.
